Auf jeden Fall zu den Loewen
by SinRose
Summary: Ein kleiner Shortcut über das Leben eines Kindes kurz vor dem ersten Krieg


Titel: Auf jeden Fall zu den Löwen

Autor:SweetRose

Inhalt: In einer Zeit in der der Krieg vor der Türe steht, haben nicht nur die Potters und ihre Freunde Angst.

Anmerkung: Mehr von mir und ein Forum zum Geschichtenreinstellen und FB geben.

http/geschichtenparadies.siteboard.de/

Als du geboren wurdest herrschte so etwas wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Gerüchte gingen umher, nichts was man als glaubhaft bezeichnen konnte, aber zu logisch um sie von der Hand zu weißen. Angst kroch in die Körper der Menschen und ergriff Besitzt von ihnen. Brachte sie dazu vorsichtiger zu werden, misstrauischer, in allem etwas mehr überlegter.

Es gebe etwas was im Dunkeln sitzt und von dort Dinge geschehen lässt. Etwas was Stärker sei als alles bisher bekannte. Deine Eltern haben daran nie geglaubt und deswegen bist du auch auf der Welt. Deine Mutter hätte dich nicht zur Welt gebraucht wenn sie nicht der Meinung wäre diese Welt wäre sicher. Dein Vater ist beim Ministerium und vielleicht ist er von Amtswegen also etwas blind. Dein Leben begann in einem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand, klein aber gemütlich. Der Traum vieler jungen Familie. Hier fühlt man sich geborgen, hier fühlt man sich sicher.

Deine Eltern waren alles Löwen und als du das Licht der Welt erblickt hast, hast du einen Stofflöwen bekommen und deine Großmutter hat gesagt dass du bald in dasselbe Haus kommen würdest. Daran ist ja absolut nichts Schlimmes, weil es nur gute Dinge über das Haus zu sagen gibt. Über den Mut, und die Loyalität. Deine große Schwester ist schon in der Schule und natürlich in das Haus ihrer Eltern gekommen. Sie war ziemlich stolz als du zur Welt gekommen bist und sie hat es sofort jedem erzählt. Das haben ältere Geschwister so an sich.

Du hast ein ziemlich ruhiges Jahr verlebt, bist gewachsen und hast in der Aufmerksamkeit deiner Eltern gebadet. Nur irgendwie hat sich dann etwas verändert. Dunkle Wolken sind am Himmel aufgezogen. Deine Mutter geht nicht mehr so oft wie früher mit dir spazieren, sie bleibt lieber zu Hause. Sie sagt immer das sei Sicherer. Du kannst nicht verstehen was sie meint, dafür bist du noch viel zu jung.

Aber deine Eltern sind nicht dumm, vielleicht etwas naiv, aber offen für die Nachrichten die in den Zeitungen stehen. Nichts was Gutes verheißt. Zu viele sind spurlos verschwunden oder wurden Tod aufgefunden. Von deinem Onkel hört man auch nichts mehr. Man munkelt dass er sich mit den falschen Leuten angelegt hat. Er ist nicht einmal zu deinem Geburtstag erschienen, dabei wäre der doch so wichtig für dich gewesen. Du hast wieder einen Stofflöwen bekommen, wieder von deiner Großmutter, er soll dich beschützen. Du weißt nicht vor was der vor wem. Du drückst das Tier an dich und kannst ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ohne ihn einschlafen. Obwohl du dich nicht richtig mitteilen kannst, so nimmst du Veränderungen doch gut wahr. Du weißt das deine Mutter jede Nacht mehrmals in dein Zimmer kommt und das die Eulen die das Haus verlassen und wieder ankommen mehr werden. Meistens sind es Briefe deiner Schwester. Das es ihr gut geht. Weil Hogwarts ja sicher ist. Du weißt nicht ganz genau über die Schule deiner Schwester Bescheid, obwohl sie dir oft davon erzählt hat. Du bist zu jung um dir das alles zu merken und irgendwie interessiert es dich ja nicht. Es wird eine Rolle in deinem Leben spielen, aber erst Jahre später.

Deine Mutter weint jetzt mehr, und obwohl du sie immer anstrahlst, irgendwie wird es nicht besser. Du bist zu jung um zu wissen dass sie die Leiche deines Onkels gefunden haben, ermordet von den Leuten mit denen er sich angelegt hat. Dein Vater ist jetzt immer weniger zuhause, er hat viel zu tun in der Arbeit. Du warst schon einmal dabei, das war als du frisch auf die Welt gekommen bist. Dein Vater war so stolz auf dich und hat dich gleich jedem gezeigt. Das weißt du noch. Weil du ein Kuscheltier geschenkt bekommen hast. Du hast allgemein sehr viele Kuscheltiere, du schläfst gerne mitten unter ihnen. Das gibt dir das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Du weißt nicht dass deine Eltern viele Zauber um und auf das Haus gelegt haben, damit es sicherer wird. Nur irgendwie haben sie das Gefühl das es ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen ist.

In den Ferien ist dann deine Schwester gekommen, du hast dich so gefreut auf sie. Weil dann jemand da ist mit dem du verstecken spielen kannst, zu dem haben Mama und Papa sehr wenig Zeit. Aber sie hat dich gar nicht beachtet, sie hat nur geweint. Wie deine Mutter, du kennst das mittlerweile. Du weißt nicht dass ihre beste Freundin auf dem Weg nach Hause verschleppt worden ist, das ist das Risiko wenn man einen Auroren als Vater hat, man wird sehr leicht Zielscheibe.

Obwohl du noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt bist, kannst du spüren dass etwas vorgeht, das irgendetwas passiert. Die Todesanzeigen in der Zeitung sind mehr geworden, ein beklemmendes Gefühl liegt jetzt auf der Nation. Du bist zu klein um zu verstehen dass die Gefahr da draußen ist. Du weißt nur das deine Mama immer mehr weint und du weißt nicht wie du sie trösten kannst.

Der zweite Dienstag im Monat September war ein Monat wie jeder Andere auch. Den Nachmittag hast du mit deiner Mutter gespielt, du hast Türme mit kleinen Spielsteinchen gebaut und sie hat dir zugesehen, und dann hat sie dich ins Bett gebracht. Du hast dir deinen Stofflöwen geschnappt und bist während ihrem Gute Nacht Lied eingeschlafen. Du hast nicht viel mitbekommen. Nicht das Brechen der Schutzzauber die euch eigentlich beschützen sollten. Nicht das Aufspringen deines Vaters und das ungläubige Kopfschütteln deiner Mutter. Nicht den Schrei deines Vaters als er unter dem Folterfluch zusammen gebrochen ist, nicht den Todesfluch der deine Mutter in den Rücken getroffen hat als sie die Tür zu deinem Zimmer öffnen wollte. Du weißt nicht dass der Todesfluch eine sehr angenehme Variante zum Sterben ist, weil man nichts spürt. Und du geht auch dein Leben zu Ende. An jenem zweiten Dienstag im Monat September. Mit knapp zwei Jahren. Du weißt nicht dass die Öffentlichkeit mit deiner Schwester geweint hat. Weil es überall groß in den Zeitschriften war, und dann fiel die nächste Familie und ihr wart vergessen. Du hast nicht mitbekommen das noch sehr viele Menschen ihr Leben ließen. Du weißt nicht dass dein Kind, ungefähr in deine Alter, den Krieg beendete als seine Mutter sich für ihn opferte und ihm damit die größte Waffe vermachte. Die Liebe. Deine Mutter hätte genau das Selbe getan, nur hatte sie nicht mehr die Chance dazu. Mütter tun so etwas, sie versuchen ihren Kindern das Leben zu retten. Du weißt nicht dass ein Junge, ebenfalls ungefähr in deinem Alter, seine Eltern verliert weil man ihnen den Verstand durch Folter zerstört. Wer weiß was aus dir geworden wäre. Vielleicht wärst du zum Ministerium gegangen, oder du wärst Auror geworden. Aber auf jeden Fall wärst du zu den Löwen gekommen.


End file.
